1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-assisted design of models and, more specifically, to a system and method of interactive redesign of a product having a pareto-optimal and robust solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most systems typically include multiple variables that influence the performance of the system. A highly complex system, such as a vehicle, includes a large number of interrelated variables. These variables induce multiple system responses, which result in tradeoffs in system design. Various optimization techniques are known in the art for optimizing a multiple response system in the absence of noise. For example, these techniques emphasize the numerical evaluation of the weighted sum quality loss. However, these techniques do not address the nature of variations associated with individual responses, and oftentimes lead to coupled responses that leave no freedom for change in the system.
The advancement of computer-aided design (CAD) techniques in vehicle design, and in particular automotive vehicle design, enhances product design. At the same time, enhanced visualization software tools have been developed that allow for interactive display and manipulation of large geometric models, including models developed using computer-aided design (CAD). Another advancement is in the use of mathematically based software tools, collectively referred to as computer-aided engineering (CAE), to constrain and guide the designer in evaluating the design. The use of a CAE simulation allows for verification of a design intent and a prediction of a mechanical behavior of the design, including its systems, subsystems and components. Recent enhancements to the computing power of modern computers have resulted in a reduction in the amount of time required to perform the CAE analysis. Therefore, CAE tools can be utilized earlier in the design process and applied to a wider range of product development activities. In addition probabilistic based software tools are becoming available for selectively analyzing the overall reliability and robustness of a design. The combined use of computer-aided design, visualization techniques, and optimization techniques is especially beneficial in the design of a new product, or redesign of an existing product. Advantageously, potential designs can be considered in a timely and cost-effective manner using analytical techniques, versus using an actual vehicle model.
Commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2002/0143503, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and method for selectively analyzing the overall reliability and robustness of a design using probability and statistical methods. While this methodology works well, it does not utilize axiomatic design principles to obtain a pareto-optimal and robust solution.
Frequently, the design of a product can be improved upon by varying a design parameter, such as size or geometry, without changing the product's basic design configuration. Since most product designs are not robust and are redundant or dependent, optimization of the design involves trade-off between features. However, approaches utilized heretofore do not address the benefits of designs with independent design responses. These approaches merely focus on the robustness or reduction of information content, which may not be the most robust design. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of redesigning a product having multiple responses that takes advantage of axiomatic design principles to determine a design that is both robust and optimal.